


a very sudden suggestion

by wubbo



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Dating, Domestic, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Marriage, Minimal editing for maximum power, Relationship(s), Romance, Short, Slice of Life, Y’all know what was said in Shadow’s game you’ll be fine, but you know what that’s fine, probably out of character, very minor swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wubbo/pseuds/wubbo
Summary: “You don’t want to?”“It...It’s just...That’s a very sudden thing to decide.”“So you don’t want to.”“No! No, no. I want...I think it would be nice. To marry you.”
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 9
Kudos: 171





	a very sudden suggestion

**Author's Note:**

> Some important notes about the like. Time this fic is set in I guess
> 
> 1.) Characters are aged-up because this takes place in some future timeline. Let’s say their mid to late 20’s. 
> 
> 2.) This takes place a few years after Sonic and Shadow started dating. How many years? That’s up for your interpretation (bc I’m lazy and didn’t specify any solid details in this fic). But a decent amount of time.
> 
> Sorry for any OOC business that you see. I feel like I keep saying this for my fics but I just. I just wanna write the fluff ideas I have and I try my best to make it work!!

“Let’s get married.”

Shadow nearly choked on the coffee he’d been sipping on as he and Sonic lounged on the couch together. He expected Sonic to chuckle at that, to laugh off whatever the hell Shadow thought he’d just heard. But Sonic just smiled at him with that damn perfect grin and gave him a few firm pats on the back.

“You good? Don’t die on me now.”

“A-Am I ‘good’?” Shadow stammered. “How could you ask me that after-!”

“I wasn’t trying to kill ya!” Now Sonic was laughing. It wasn’t at Shadow’s expense. He knew that, even if it still made him bristle a bit as he set his mug aside. “I was just...I mean...!” Sonic shrugged. “It was a suggestion!”

“An insane suggestion!”

He paused at that. His smile faltered ever so slightly. He was clearly making an effort to hide the shift, but Shadow could see behind any strong face Sonic tried to put on, for better or for worse. “You don’t want to?” he finally mumbled.

Shadow sighed, rubbing his eyes. His ears flattening with guilt. “It...It’s just...That’s a very sudden thing to decide.”

“So you don’t want to.”

Shadow suddenly reached out and grabbed the blue hedgehog by the hand. “No!” he shouted. It surprised the both of them, how loud it was. “No, no. I want...I think it would be nice. To marry you.” Every time those words were said between them, Shadow felt his face burn and his whole body tingle. The idea alone was an adrenaline rush. “But I would marry you _some_ day.”

Sonic pouted. “Why _some_ day?”

“W-Well, why are you suddenly so interested?” Shadow countered. “I was under the impression that the fastest thing alive couldn’t be tied down so easily.”

Sonic continued to hold Shadow with one hand as the other reached up to scratch the back of his neck. “It’s a bit embarrassing.”

“All the more reason to tell me.”

Sonic scoffed. Of course, seeing Shadow’s playful smirk was comforting deep down, but he didn’t need Shadow to know that. This relationship was full of enough teasing as it was. “I...I was talking to Amy the other day. About relationship stuff.”

“Oh?”

“I know, I know.” Sonic was known to avoid romance related topics with Amy. He didn’t want to reopen old wounds on accident. It had been a very long time since Amy had quit her advances, so he supposed he had no good reason to still be anxious about it, but it still stopped him up until that particular day. “I don’t even remember how it started. But we were talking about how, like...you and I have been together for a long time. Because we have! A bit of a long time, anyway.”

“Yes. And?”

“Right! So we were on that subject and both me and Amy were like ‘Wow, isn’t that wild? Sonic and Shadow having long term commitments? Wow, what a concept!’ Which sounds kinda mean, now that I think about it, but...”

“But?”

“But when I thought about it, it made me realize that I...” Sonic began to blush. “I want to stick with you forever. There’s no one else in the world that could possibly understand and deal with me for this long and still want to be my partner. And I thought maybe you felt the same way about me?”

Shadow took a few seconds, then squeezed Sonic’s hand. “I...do.”

Sonic grinned. “Y-Yeah! So if we already know there’s no one else for us...We might as well, right?”

“Might as well...get married.”

Sonic reached up and held Shadow’s cheek. Shadow looked away out of embarrassment, but instinctively leaned into the touch. “You’re cute when you get shy,” Sonic teased.

“Shut up.”

“Every time one of us says it you get so red!”

“Shut your damn mouth!”

Sonic was cackling. Even in his annoyance, Shadow couldn’t help but feel happy. He was relieved to see Sonic bounce back from that brief sadness. A sadness he caused by not explaining himself well. 

“...I think we should,” Shadow finally decided. He quickly shifted into his all-business mode. “But a whole marriage isn’t as simple as wanting it! You have to plan a ceremony, and you have to make guest lists and find a good photographer and-“

Sonic cut Shadow off with a kiss. His lips were soft and Shadow felt the smile on them even as they deepened it. When Sonic pulled away, he kept their foreheads pressed together. “I know, I know. We can take it slow. We can take literal years to plan the kind of thing you want, we really can! I’m perfectly happy just being your fiancé for awhile.”

“Fiancé...” Shadow whispered. Then he repeated it, testing it on his tongue. 

These things - marriage, fiancés, romance in general - these were things he didn’t expect to have when he lived on the ARK. He expected them even less after everything that happened later. But here he was, years down the line, still alive. _Living_. Shadow had made so many friends. He had people to care for, people that looked up to him. He had someone he was committed to marrying in the future. 

Shadow held his breath for a moment, trying to collect himself. He didn’t want his voice to shake when he asked his next question: “Can we get the rings soon?”

“Of course, Shad! I didn’t expect you to be so eager about the formalities, though.”

“I...suppose I didn’t expect it either. But it would be a nice visible reminder.” Shadow raised up his hand and stared at his bare ring finger. “Grounding, maybe.” He took a pause. Then he gave Sonic a small smirk. “Besides, everyone should know by now that you’re mine. An extra precaution there wouldn’t hurt.”

Sonic chuckled once again, and this time there was no part of Shadow that protested it. In that moment, it sounded like the most relaxing music in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please stay safe out there everyone!


End file.
